


Ship Carol

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a ship come sailing in, to Avallonë, to Avallonë... For the LOTR Holiday Carols challenge, a bit of happy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I saw a ship come sailing in  
To Avallonë, to Avallonë;  
I saw a ship come sailing in  
To Avallonë in the morning.

And who was in that great white ship  
At Avallonë, at Avallonë?  
And who was in that great white ship  
At Avallonë in the morning?

The bearers of the One and Three,  
At Avallonë, at Avallonë;   
The bearers of the One and Three  
At Avallonë in the morning.

Pray, whence did sail the great white ship,  
To Avallonë, to Avallonë?  
Pray, whence did sail the great white ship,  
To Avallonë in the morning?

O, it sailed from the Havens Grey  
To Avallonë, to Avallonë;  
O, it sailed from the Havens Grey  
To Avallonë in the morning.

And all of Tirion's bells shall ring  
On this great day, on this great day;  
And all of Tirion's bells shall ring  
On this great day in the morning.

For Gondor once more has a King  
On this great day, on this great day;  
For Gondor once more has a King  
On this great day in the morning.

And all the Valar in Valmar shall sing  
On this great day, on this great day;  
And all the Valar in Valmar shall sing  
To Ilúvatar in the morning.

Let Arda all rejoice amain  
For this great day, for this great day;  
Let Arda all rejoice amain  
On this great day in the morning!


End file.
